Ep93 : c'est toi le sale gosse en fait
by Maria Jack
Summary: Le Patron a besoin de silence pour se reposer. Cependant dans la famille Sommet, tout se paie.


Le Patron avait parfois besoin de calme. Il passait ses journées entouré des cris obscènes de prostituées ou des hurlements assourdissant de son créateur. Alors pour une fois, il voulait se poser, se coucher, ne plus rien entendre, se reposer vraiment. Sans bruit, sans dérangement.

Seulement dans la famille Sommet, le silence s'avérait être un luxe. Rare, il ne s'obtenait pas simplement en demandant. Il fallait être stratégique. Manipulateur. Un spécialité du Patron cela dit.

Rentrant en début d'après midi, un sac à la main, il s'étonna tout d'abord de ne pas entendre son créateur ou l'un de ses acolytes tourner leur scène. Sans doute un retard d'écriture. Mathieu ne fit aucun signe de sa présence, un bon début.

Le premier adversaire à sa sieste apparut. Il errait, d'un couloir à l'autre, les cernes lourdes. Ses jérémiades montaient parfois dans sa gorge, laissant un gémissement horripilant en sortir. Le Patron s'approcha de lui, discrètement, se glissant dans son dos. Il dégaina son sourire le plus séduisant.

« Salut gamin. »

Le petit se tourna brusquement vers lui. Son expression de surprise légèrement effrayé élargit encore le rictus corrupteur face à lui.

« Bonjour Patron...

Les autres ne sont pas là dis moi ? »

Les pas du criminel poussèrent l'adolescent à reculer vers sa chambre.

« Il y a Maître Panda... Et le hippie...

\- Et Mathieu ? »

Le dos du geek heurta la porte.

« Il est pas là... Il est allé acheter du jus... »

Le Patron avança sa main vers le geek, qui tomba à terre en pleurant. L'homme en noir se contenta d'appuyer sur la poignée.

« En profite pas pour me frapper, je t'en supplie... »

Ses grincements craintifs agacèrent bien vite le Patron, qui s'empara des épaules de son benjamin et le balança sur le lit. Il comptait profiter un peu de lui, excité par la peur qu'il sentait. Seulement, il ne supporterait pas de l'entendre geindre aujourd'hui. Malgré sa mi-molle, il s'éloigna du lit.

« Je vais rien te faire, à condition que tu te la fermes. Je veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à demain. »

Les yeux du geek exprimaient tellement d'incompréhension que le Patron ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Arrête ce regard ou je te viole. »

Le petit rougit, ses glandes lacrymales s'activant une fois de plus. Le Patron, las, plongea sa main dans son sac avant de lui lancer au visage un jeu vidéo.

« Par les créateurs d'Assassin's Creed. Il ne sortira que dans quelques mois aux États-Unis. Cadeau d'un client. Tu me montreras ce qu'il donne une fois que tu l'auras fini une fois. »

La bouille du gamin s'éclaira complètement. Le Patron s'obligea à détourner le regard. L'image d'un phallus défonçant la bouche du no-life, avant de se répandre pour salir tant d'innocence l'inonda.

« Merci, merci Patron ! C'est génial !

Je t'en prie. »

Un bruit de tissus qui se froissent, puis des pas sur le parquet. Le Patron rouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, le gamin se tenait torse nu, les cuisses serrées.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse « ça » en échange ? »

Une érection, dure, ferme, quémandeuse, remplaça la mi-molle précédente du criminel. Le plus souvent, les choses fonctionnaient ainsi entre lui et le geek. Le petit lui demandait un jeu vidéo qui ne sortirait pas avant longtemps. Le Patron lui trouvait. Il y gagnait le droit de le baiser. Sans pitié, sans plaisir réciproque. Il aimait juste détruire la pureté.

« Dépêche toi au moins... Je veux jouer... »

La voix nasillarde le ramena sur terre. Il adorait le corps du geek, le plus semblable à celui de leur Créateur. Pas de maigreur comme le hippie, pas de poils comme le panda, pas de muscle, comme lui. Mais sa voix, il la haïssait. Surtout quand il était fatigué.

« On baisera plus tard. Joue et tais toi. »

Il quitta la chambre en fermant la porte. A peine eut-il mis les pieds dans le couloir qu'il se figea. Une voix traversait le couloir pour l'atteindre directement, comme dirigée contre lui. Il reconnut le chant du Panda. Il tenta de limiter son mal de crâne avant d'aller frapper à la porte du chanteur. Celui-ci grogna en lui ouvrant.

« Quoi ?

\- Baisse ton putain de volume.

\- Je dois répéter. J'ai une carrière à faire moi. »

Son artère temporale frappait lourdement la naissance de son zygomatique. Il remonta légèrement ses lunettes sur ses yeux. L'instrumental derrière l'ursidé continuait de tourner. Le Patron se lança :

« Si faut te clacher pour te faire de la fermer, avec moi c'est sans problème, je t'emmène. On visite un coin délaissé, je t'apprends ce que c'est de se faire baiser. Tu vas me sentir passer, m'enfoncer, te démonter, si tu refuse d'obéir, t'auras jamais vécu pire. »

La bestiole sourit, semblant ravi du ton lancé.

« Tu veux me persuader avec ton petit numéro ? Mec, t'es pas de taille contre les animaux. Tu dis être une bête de sexe, je suis la bête des textes, tu peux pas rivaliser, c'est pour ça que je me suis entraîner. T'auras beau essayé, je peux te maîtriser, si tu veux du silence faut payer, je vais pas te favoriser. T'as attiré ma curiosité, maintenant dis moi ce que tas à proposer. Me taire pour te plaire, c'est pas mon aire, mais si t'as de quoi me convaincre, je veux bien te laisser me vaincre. »

Le Patron sortit un CD de son sac et lui tendit. Maître Panda l'observa avec étonnement.

« De la 3D auditive ? T'as pas mieux sérieux ? Tu me déçois Patron, tu m'as pris pour un con.

\- C'est pas de simple son. Ce sont des tentatives de musiques expérimentales entières. L'auteur a besoin d'un showman pour son introduction dans quelques jours, si tu comprends son style il va t'embaucher. Ça te fera connaître.

\- T'es sérieux Patron ?! Là on parle ! Merci ! »

La main du Panda vint serrer celle du Patron avec sollicitude. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres. Il pouvait écouter Maître Panda durant des heures. Sa voix était semblable à celle de leur Créateur. Parfaite. Il adorait particulièrement l'entendre prononcer son nom.

« Comment t'as trouvé ça Patron ?

\- Un coup de chance.

\- Du coup... Tu veux quoi en échange... ? Un « coup de fil » ? »

La bestiole mit des guillemets en prononçant les derniers mots. C'est ainsi qu'il payait le Patron. Il l'appelait, et l'excitait au téléphone. Parfois, Maître Panda utilisait la faiblesse de son aîné pour sa voix directement. Pour l'embêter, pour l'amuser. Pour le sortir de ses pensés, dans ce cas là. Il se pencha sur son épaule.

« Tu as envie de m'entendre non ? Te dire des « Patron... Tu... Putain Patron ! Ca me fait... Non ! Pas ici... Patron... »

Le chanteur se retrouva soudainement plaqué au mur, un sexe en érection contre sa cuisse.

« Mais vous avez tous décidé de me chauffer aujourd'hui ou quoi...

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Rien, rien du tout, se contenta de répondre le Patron en libérant le Panda. Je t'appellerai sous peu. Mets juste tes oreillettes.

\- La 3D auditive marche pas sinon de toutes façons. »

L'ursidé retourna dans sa grotte.

Le Patron s'avança vers sa chambre, ses lunettes relevées sur son crâne. Ses envies n'aidaient en rien les tambourinements de son crâne. Son cerveau le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il passait sa main sur son visage, quand il trébucha sur un obstacle, et s'étala au sol. Ainsi allongé, il pensa juste s'endormir, sans plus bouger. Seulement, un nouveau problème sonore vint. Il leva les yeux sur celui qui l'avait fait chuter.

A ses pieds, le hippie respirait difficilement. Le Patron rampa pour se mettre plus près de lui. Il le redressa pour l'asseoir, et se posa à côté. Idée plutôt mauvaise. La délicieuse odeur du hippie envahie les narines du criminel. En fermant les yeux, il se serait cru à côté de Mathieu.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mec ?

\- Pas assez... J'en ai plus... Plus du tout...

\- Je t'en ai ramené, t'inquiètes. »

Le Patron jeta son sachet, gardant le dernier contenu : un sachet d'herbe, des filtres et du tabac. Il commença à rouler un joint pour le hippie, qui tremblait, au bord du vomissement.

« J'en peux plus... Patron j'en peux plus...

\- Oui oui... Voilà »

Le criminel glissa le joint entre les lèvres du camé, avant de l'allumer. Un long soupir ravi émana du hippie après quelques lattes. Celui-ci avait la tête penchée vers le bas, entre ses genoux.

« Ca va aller, je peux te laisser ?

\- Attends mec. Tu veux pas que je m'occupe de ton joint ? »

Le drogué redressa la tête, soufflant la fumée au visage du Patron. La même odeur, exactement. C'était la magie du hippie.

« Pas maintenant. Tu me la suceras plus tard. Fais juste pas de bruit.

\- No soucis Bro. »

Le Patron s'échappa de l'emprise parfumée du camé. Il arriva jusqu'à sa piaule, se débarrassa de sa ceinture, sa chemise et sa cravate, avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux, s'immobilisant complètement. Il perdit la sensation de ses pieds, ses jambes, ses cuisses, allongés sur les draps. Il perdit conscience de ses mains derrière sa nuque, de ses coudes fléchies, de ses bras tendus.

Plus rien de l'atteignait. Plus rien n'existait, à l'exception d'une chose. L'horrible gong qui sonnait sans cesse dans son crâne, se répandant dans ses intestins à lui en donner la nausée. Exténué au point d'avoir mal. Mal au point de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir. Au moins, il avait son silence. Et c'était bon. La douleur commençait à s'apaiser. Doucement. Il ne comprenait plus les minutes, les heures. S'était-il enfin endormi ? Il l'ignorait. Peu importe. Son corps se détendait comme son esprit. Le seul rythme qui l'animait était celui de son souffle, qui grossissait son ventre avant de le rentrer. L'ataraxie.

« AHAHAH ! URINOTHERAPIE ! URINOTHERAPIE ! »

Les yeux du Patron s'ouvrirent vivement. Il se leva sans prendre la peine de cacher son torse nu, ou de mettre ses lunettes. La porte de la salle de bain ne résista en rien à sa force. Elle dévoila Mathieu, nu comme un ver, entrain de s'arroser de ce qui pouvait être du jus de pomme, à l'odeur.

« Patron ?

\- C'est pas possible d'avoir cinq putain de minutes de silence ici ?! Bordel de merde ! »

La fatigue faisait pleurer les yeux du Patron. Aussi expressifs que les siens, Mathieu put sans problème y lire l'état presque maladif de son clone.

« Je dois tourner Patron, c'est comme ça.

\- Tourne plus tard, je t'en supplie Math'. »

Le surnom magique. Avec son créateur, impossible de marchander. Il devait le persuader, à coup de « je t'en prie », « s'il te plaît », de surnom que lui seul lui donnait.

« Patron... Je peux pas m'arrêter comme ça, faut que ce soit fait. »

Ce dernier examina l'homme face à lui. Son corps lui rappela la proposition du geek. Sa voix lui remémora les mots du Panda. Il sentit son excitation grandir, avec son mal de crâne.

« C'est pas vrai putain. »

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Mathieu fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- J'ai besoin de repos. Et vous êtes tous là à me donner envie de te baiser...

\- Quoi ? Ce que tu dis ne veux rien...

\- Si ! Si putain. J'ai envie de toi, là maintenant. Mais j'en peux plus. Si je baise là, je vais crever. Je devrais peut-être faire ça. J'en peux plus d'entendre du bruit. »

Mathieu posa sa main sur la tête du Patron.

« T'as de la fièvre du con. »

Le vidéaste sortit ses affaires de tournage, avant de revenir vers sa personnalité. Il lui retira son pantalon et son caleçon, sans tenir attention à l'érection sous ses yeux. Il l'entraîna sous la douche, où il alluma l'eau. Il frotta doucement le Patron de haut en bas, en profitant pour faire disparaître tout le jus de pommes de son corps.

Une fois le Patron légèrement détendu, il le sécha et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il lui mit des boules quiesces, le Patron s'insulta lui même pour ne pas y avoir pensé.

« Bon, essaie de dormir.

\- Reste là.

\- Tu vas ma contaminer !

\- C'est un virus, si je le choppe, on aura des anticorps et tu le chopperas pas...

\- Je suis pas sûr que ça marche comme ça.

\- M'en fous. Pose toi et dors avec moi. »

Le vidéaste finit par s'allonger à côté de son double. Il le prit dans ses bras. En quelques instants, il sentit le Patron s'envoler au pays des songes. Il murmura :

« C'est toi le sale gosse en fait. »


End file.
